Weep not for an Angel
by RegalPrincessOfMagic
Summary: They were almost upon the group when it arrived. A big blue telephone box, right behind the five teenagers. The door opened and a tall man with a pinstriped suit and a bow tie leaned out. "Hello out there. You seem in a spot of trouble so I've decided to help you out. Come on in before those blasted Angels get you." He moved out of the way. "Hell yeah we're coming!" Darielle went
1. Chapter 1

Weep not for an Angel.

Chapter one

"Come on Natasja! We need to get to English!" a short dark haired girl dragged her friend through the crowd of students. Her friend sighed and carried on reading. "Natasja, Mrs Brooks is going to take your book away if you carry on reading. And just out of interest, what are you reading?" she ducked down and took a peek at the front cover. "Marked? Are you seriously reading that again?"

Natasja shrugged and protested, "But these series are really good, you should read them!"

Lynn rolled her eyes and stepped into her English classroom, just in time to hear the teacher calling out her name in the register.

"Lynn?"

"Present," replied Lynn, dumping her bag onto the table and pulling out her books. Natasja did the same next to her and they both settled into their places quietly.

"Now girls, as you know, after half term, you'll be sitting your first controlled assessment." Mrs Brooks stood up and took a whiteboard pen into her hand. "Today, we're going to start planning it by building up a quotation bank on the two main women in the play. Please open your copies to page one hundred and nineteen." The girls in the class obliged, and soon the sound of flicking pages filled the room. Natasja and Lynn opened their copies of Much Ado about Nothing and kept turning the pages until they got to the one they wanted.

"I wander what this assessment is going to be about?" Natasja whispered.

"As long as it's easy, then I'll be fine." Lynn snickered.

"Right girls, I need a Beatrice." Mrs Brooks announced to the class. Instantly all the hands in the class shot up. But Lynn was the fastest. "Lynn, your Beatrice. Now I'll need a Benedick?" This time, no one put up their hand except for Natasja. She got that part. "Right girls, take it away."

"Kill Claudio." Lynn said with a flourish. She and Natasja were trying to make the dialogue as interesting as possible by making it dramatic. That kept the class listening, and the teacher was smirking to herself. They had read quite a lot. Nothing really happened in their scene, but when they got to the part when proclaiming love, a knock sounded at the door. A man walked in, followed by a boy and another man.

"Hello girls, how is English?" Mr Madden asked the class. Nobody answered, so Mrs Brooks took over.

"Well, we're just reading a bit of much ado. Lynn and Natasja are doing us the honour of being Beatrice and Benedick." She looked at the two girls for some help.

"Oh yes, we're having a great time," announced Natasja, crossing her fingers behind her chair.

Lynn decided to elaborate, sarcastically saying, "I absolutely love reading Shakespearean plays, and I am so lucky to be Beatrice!"

Mrs Brooks and Mr Madden smiled, the boy raised his eyebrows, and the other man remained expressionless. "Mrs Brooks, may I have a word with you outside please?" Mr Madden queried.

"Why of course," she replied.

Natasja and Lynn looked at each other, and then took this opportunity to mouth a conversation with their other friends across the room.

"Who do you think those two are?" Phoebe articulated silently while beckoning at the strange pair standing at the door. Eleanor beside her shrugged and went back to doodling on her book. Natasja looked thoughtfully at Lynn.

"I don't know, but there's something familiar about them." Natasja mouthed to Phoebe. Then she whirled around to Lynn and whispered, "Artemis Fowl." Lynn nodded.

Mrs Brooks re-entered the room. She ushered the man and his boy companion in and said to the class, "This is Mr Bashkir and his nephew, and they are here to observe a year nine class for a couple of weeks. They are going to need some guides. Anyone?" Mrs Brooks scanned the class for any raised hands. Nobody wanted to be with these two, they seemed dangerous in a way. The boy looked very dominating, and the man with him was very big. They were a very odd couple.

"I'll, we'll do it," Lynn raised her hand slowly, staring at Natasja the whole time, "I'm sure we can give Mr Bashkir and his nephew a fine time at our school."

"Thank you Lynn, Master Bashkir, would you please take a seat in between Natasja and Lynn? Yes, you'll have to move up girls."

Natasja shuffled to the seat next to her and swept her belongings to the side she was sitting at. Lynn tucked herself in forward while the boy squeezed past and sat where Natasja was previously sitting.

"Would you like a copy of much ado, Master Bashkir?" Mrs Brooks kindly asked the boy.

"No thank you madam, I fortunately know the play word for word, I will not have trouble following you." He stated. Mrs Brooks fell back silent; a little shocked as she had not expected the boy to answer in such an adult way.

"Well, then, why don't you join Natasja and Lynn in finding quotes which suggest that Beatrice and Hero are those things on the board."

"Very well, but I already have a considerably large amount of quotations for each category."

He shut his notebook and turned his attention to the girls sitting either side of him.

"I know your names are Lynn and Natasja. May I see where you have gotten up to?"

Natasja and Lynn had been talking enthusiastically until that point. When he spoke to them, they shushed and looked at him intensely. Upon hearing his request, Lynn passed her book to him and said, "We're not very far, but I expect you have plenty." She smirked at Natasja.

"Actually, you have everything I thought of, which is a pleasant surprise."

Natasja raised her eyebrows and said, "Why would it be a surprise?"

The boy looked startled. He wasn't expecting these girls to understand that he was insulting them, let alone come back at him. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…I meant that it was nice to see someone as clever as myself."

Natasja and Lynn stared at him, then shrugged and got on with their work. The boy gave a sigh of relief. He had gotten himself out of that one in the nick of time. "_At least they're not stupid."_ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Natasja, Lynn and Master Bashkir had already finished the first four periods. Now, they were walking across the centre lawn towards the science block, where the drama studio was.

"We usually come here to have lunch because it's quiet and we don't really get questioned by many people." Lynn told Master Bashkir as they opened the door and walked into the silent room.

"They should be here any minute now, Melissa and Darielle. Anyway, I want to show you my graphics homework." Natasja pulled a chair off the stacked pile, plonked her bag by it and sat down, "Well? What are you waiting for? Come and get a chair you cuccos!" Lynn smiled and copied Natasja, taking a chair, placing it by her friend, and sitting in it. Master Bashkir stood awkwardly for a while, not knowing what to do. In the end, Lynn got a chair for him and Natasja dragged him to their little spot so that he could sit with them.

"Natasja! I got your text, and I've put on the outside of the door 'filming in progress' so nobody should come it." Melissa flounced through the door, holding her bag in one hand and her lunch in the other. Behind her was Darielle, who was gently closing the door. "And you are Master Bashkir? What's your first name, it's ever so silly to call you by your second name when you seem barely older than us?" Melissa sat herself by Lynn, pulled out her IPod and passed to her. Then she turned back to the boy opposite her.

"I prefer that I remain anonymous, for safety's sake, also because my uncle has made me promise that if I come, then my name should remain unknown.

Natasja and Lynn kept their heads down. On their DS', they were secretly sending each other messages.

"Do you think he's Artemis Fowl? Because I do." Natasja wrote.

"Yes. It all adds up, the fake name, the bodyguard, the smartness. I swear, everything about him screams Artemis Fowl. Even the way he looks!" Lynn replied.

"Raven hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, and a vampire smile. I think he's Artemis."

"Yes. How do we tell him we know?"

"We wait until we're alone with him, then strike up a conversation about the books. Then we say that he looks a lot like Artemis and, slowly, we'll get it out of him."

Lynn glanced at the supposed Artemis. He was silently reading his notebook.

"Okay."

Suddenly, the lights turned out. The room was instantly plunged into pitch blackness.

"KATE! What are you doing?" Melissa shouted out to no one in particular.

There was a sound of scuffling, and everyone tensed. Lynn franticly looked around, stood up, and tried to walk in one direction. No sooner than she started walking, she crashed into something.

"Natasja? Where is everybody? AHHH!" there was a struggle and the sound of a chair being turned over.

"I'm Master Bashkir, Lynn. Stay still. Hold on. Everybody stay, AHHH!"

Another person fell onto the pile. This time it was Natasja. Master Bashkir untangled himself from the two girls and stood up. "EVERYONE STAY STILL AND WAIT FOR THE LIGHTS TO TURN BACK ON!"

Immediately the sound of movement was gone, but there was still that mysterious scuffling.

"Is everyone completely stationery?" Master Bashkir ascertained.

"Yes," they all chorused.

Master Bashkir thought. If only his uncle was here with him. "I don't think we're alone."

The lights flickered back on, and a huge surprise was waiting for them. Several statues of angels which seemed to be crying were surrounding the group. Everyone knew what they were, except for Master Bashkir.

"Okay, they're just statues. There is no danger to us what so ever." He was about to walk over to them to touch the statues, when Lynn and Natasja took hold of his legs and pulled him down.

"Don't touch them!" Lynn hissed.

"And don't blink." Advised Natasja. Slowly, the five teenagers backed up to each other to form a circle.

"Why are we going backwards? Why not just leave?" Master Bashkir questioned.

"Weeping Angels. The moment you take your eyes off them, they move closer to you. That's why we're backing into a circle, so,"

"So that you can get a three sixty view, meaning none of them can get any closer to you."

"Yes." Breathed Natasja and Lynn at the same time.

"Are we going to stay here forever?" Master Bashkir seemed uncertain.

"We're working on that. Oh god, if only Catherine were here, she'd know what to do! She's watched and read so many Doctor who's; she's be able to get us out of this!" Lynn berated herself.

Then the light flickered back off.

The lights kept turning on and off. Each time, the angles got closer and closer. Each time, their previously distressed faces got more terrifying. They were almost upon the group when it arrived.

A big blue telephone box, right behind the five teenagers. The door opened and a tall man with a pinstriped suit and a bow tie leaned out.

"Hello out there. You seem in a spot of trouble so I've decided to help you out. Come on in before those blasted Angels get you." He moved out of the way.

"Hell yeah we're coming!" Darielle went in first. She was followed by Melissa, who was followed by Natasja. Lastly, Lynn went into the TARDIS. Then she remembered Master Bashkir.

"Come on, Artemis!"

Artemis could not suppress a gasp when he entered the TARDIS. It was enormous on the inside, and yet on the outside you would hardly guess that it was actually a time machine. He held his breath and lightly brushed his fingers along all the surfaces he came across, taking in all the magic of the experience. "It's bigger..." He whispered.

"On the inside that on the outside? Well duh! This is the TARDIS!" Lynn guffawed, then continued to dance around, delighted. Natasja was talking animatedly to the Doctor, and he was laughing. Darielle and Melissa looked around, noting every detail.

"How can that be?" Artemis wondered. He walked in, and gave a small 'Ahem'. The Doctor spun around and gave Artemis a wide smile.

"Who are you? You seem very intelligent, but you can't be that smart if you've accidently walked into a girl's school!" The Doctor teased, then said reassuringly, "Don't worry, according to Natasja here, your name is Artemis Fowl and you are a juvenile genius, am I right?"

Artemis was dumbfounded. Then he remembered what Lynn had called him while telling him to come in. "How long have you known, Lynn and Natasja?"

The two girls looked at each other, and then turned to face Artemis, "Err, we knew from the moment we saw you?" they said apologetically. "We were going to break it to you in a better way, but then the weeping angels turned up, and you know, we forgot to tell you, what with all the about to be transported into a different time in history?"

"Oh, okay. I guess there's no point in being anonymous then." Artemis declared.

"Right then everyone, the TARDIS is ready for take-off." The Doctor announced loudly.

"Doctor, you really like to let everyone know that you managed to do this, don't you." Natasja tittered.

"How can I not?" The Doctor chortled back.

Artemis sat beside Lynn and Melissa on the sofa. He watched them laugh and giggle at various things on the IPod, and then decided to start asking all of his questions, seeing as they were completely fine and seemed to know what was going on. "What is going on?" He probed.

"We're not entirely sure, but Weeping Angels have just attacked us."

"What are weeping Angels?" he pressed.

"They're entities which we can't actually see, but when we do see them, they instantly morph into the shape they see is best. Funnily enough, they're always stone, but I don't really understand that stuff."

Artemis was interested, "How do they get closer to you if they're stone?"

Lynn sighed and gave Melissa back her IPod. "I think you're going to need a full lecture on this. Unfortunately, the Doctor is occupied with the TARDIS, Natasja is occupied with her book and Darielle and Melissa are now occupied with that IPod, so it's up to me to explain everything. Let's go to his library." She got up and took Artemis' wrist, and then lead him to goodness knows where in the TARDIS.

"The Doctor has a Library!" Artemis gawped.

"The Doctor has a swimming pool, a Library is nothing." Lynn blatantly said. She looked around and chose the nearest armchair to sit in. "This is the Doctor's favourite chair; he hates it when others sit in it, but don't tell him."

Artemis nodded and took the seat opposite her. He took off his blazer and hung it on the back of the chair, then turned and gave Lynn his full attention.

"This is the TARDIS; that stands for 'time and relative dimension in space'. It basically travels through time and space." She paused. "The doctor is an alien. He is a time lord, and before he left, he lived on a planet called Galiffreo. That was where all the other time lords lived. The doctor left, and travelled the universe, helping planets in distress really. Then he came back. Galiffreo was gone. The doctor had no home. So he went to where he loved the most, Earth. There, he met his companions, Sarah Jane Smith, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, Amy and Rory. He took them on adventures, showed them the universe. And he took many more. Fighting aliens, mind you, only the bad ones."

"Weeping Angels?"

"I'm getting to that part. The aliens I know are slitheen, Cyber men, Blathereen, Silence, Weeping Angels, Daleks and there is plenty more which I have forgotten at the present time. But you see, Natasja and I read so much of this that we practically know what to do if we meet any type of alien. This is why we didn't freak out when the Weeping Angels surrounded us."

Artemis breathed heavily through his delicate nose, then said, "And how do you know so much about me?" he looked at her sincerely.

Lynn bit her lip. She was going to need Natasja for this. But Artemis pressed her, "Please can you tell me?"

"Alright, we read a lot of Eoin Colfer. He's written books about you, you know?"

"Of course I know, I just chose to stay hidden and neither deny nor admit to those tales."

"Well, we know literally everything about you and your little expeditions. So um… is there anything else you want to know?"

Artemis sighed, "No, I think I'll just sort through this new information you've given me."

Lynn went back into the main control room. Natasja pranced up to her and said, "Did you tell him everything?"

Lynn nodded and said, "Yes, and I think he took it pretty well."

Natasja shrugged and said, "Of course he would, he's Artemis Fowl remember?"

They laughed and went up to the doctor, who was still frantically flicking switches and pressing buttons, all the time muttering to himself.

"Doctor? Why haven't we travelled yet?" Natasja enquired.

"Because there is something which is upsetting the TARDIS. Poor dear, what's gone wrong with you?" he cooed and stroked the panel. Lynn and Natasja stared at each other, bemused.

"Is he crazy? Because either that or I'm going mad!" Artemis commented from one of the doors. Natasja shrugged and gave Artemis a grin, while Lynn looked at her shoes, trying to hide the smirk which was playing across her face.

"Ah, there we go! I've got it. Hold on tight everyone. This is going to be bumpy!" The Doctor announced before the TARDIS began to shake, jiggling its occupants about.

Then it started to make that sound it does when it travels. At first, Lynn was relieved, but then she saw a dreadful sight. Melissa and Darielle were fading!

"MELISSA! DARIELLE! DOCTOR! WHATS GOING ON!?" She screamed.

The doctor looked horrified, "I THINK THE TARDIS DOESN'T WANT THEM COMING!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE WEEPING ANGELS OUTSIDE?" Natasja hollered, trying to hold onto a bannister.

"THEY SHOULD BE FINE, BUT I CAN'T BE SURE!" The Doctor replied, before Melissa and Darielle disappeared, and everyone concentrated on not getting knocked out.

Nobody was conscious when the TARDIS landed. The four people were strewn across various places in the TARDIS. Artemis groaned. His head hurt after being hit on the head by something. But he was thankful that nothing was broken. He wasn't sure how the others fared though.

"Doctor? Natasja? Lynn?" Artemis breathed painfully. He turned his head and saw Natasja waking up. He shuffled up to her and helped her up.

"Thanks," She muttered gratefully.

"It's nothing. What happened?" Artemis queried.

"I don't know. Let's wake up the others." She dragged herself up to the Doctor and began to shake him. Artemis got up, staggered over to Lynn, and kneeled down next to her. She was breathing, which was a good thing. But she still hadn't woken up. Artemis took hold of her shoulder and gently tried shaking her. She groaned and turned. "Urgh, are we there yet?"

Artemis sighed in relief, "I can't tell. Are you okay?"

"Yep, where's the Doctor?" She asked him.

"He's over there, why?"

"So I can kill him for giving me concussion."

Back in the Drama studio, Darielle and Melissa were frozen in fear. They were back with the weeping Angels, and the Doctor had left without them for some reason. They waited, but the light stayed on. The two girls backed up to the wall, and waited. They took shifts for blinking. At least someone would be watching the Angels while the other rested her eyes. They waited for the Doctor, hoping he would save them.


End file.
